shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Blake
Introduction Rayford Newton Blake the III is the musician/Murse/Secondary Swordsman. Appearance Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Almost as good as Brook. Marksmanship Doesn't know how to use one. Hand to Hand Combat None. Physical Strength Superhuman strength. Agility No too flexible since he carries the cello around. Endurance Espicially in snow e has a large pool of stamina. Weapons So far, the only weapon Ray seems to be seen carrying is his Cello Sword. At first, the item seems to be nothing more than a regular cello, but it is secretly a sword, capable of harnessing soundwaves to attack Ray's opponent(s) from afar. The sword has a large blade hidden in the neck that can be sent out whenever Ray chooses. Since Ray is a Swordsman himself, he has proven himself to be more than capable of wielding the weapon gracefully. As for the soundwaves, they seem to be some kind of hidden ability that the Cello Sword can use, where Ray can play on the strings and summon these soundwaves to be used as an offensive attack. Being The Red Falcon Pirates' Musician, Ray also can use these soundwaves masterfully, being able to have the attack hit anyone or anything he wants it to, without causing needless destruction to the surrounding area. On the other hand, Ray can cause massive damage to the immediate area around him as well, if he pleases. The soundwaves have two distinct effects that can happen, depending on how Ray wants them to react. One is through concussive force, much like a blunt object, like a bat, capable of crushing and demolishing nearly anything nearby. The other is similiar to blade slices, capable of chopping up nearly anything nearby. Since the attack is a soundwave, this makes it almost unavoidable, and can allow it to travel at the speed of sound (only being surpassed by the speed of light.) Devil Fruit Yuki Yuki no Mi Summary: Allows the user to transform into snow and attack with it. Type: Logia Usage: Other than for fighting, Ray is capable of using his powers for making sculptors and using a "liquid radar," which allows him to detect any kind of liquid sunstance on a nearby person (such as sweat, water, or oil.) Relationships Crew: Red falcons have been Ray's new family. He wouldn't want another. Family Dracule Sakura: Ray and Sakura are currently in a romantic relationship, having met at Minos Island during the first round of The Pirate Games. The two bumped into each other and were at a loss for words when they both saw each other, meaning it was love at first sight. As the two got to know each other, they both realized they were swordsman. Whereas Sakura seems to be more quiet and subdued, yet passionate about Ray, Ray is a bit more outgoing. While there isn't much to say on what they do together, what can be said is that the two are loyal and protective of each other, vowing to keep the other safe from harm. They seem to respect each other as pirates and as swordsman, seeing as how Sakura loves to spar with Ray more than anyone else. 'Jolly D. Chris: ' Ray views Chris as his little brother. Besides the slight age difference the main reason is because sometimes Chris needs someone to be his guide or even a father/brother figure. Ray says that "Even though hes gone. He'll always be our baka" at the time when they were force to seperate. Ray IS very rebellious but not as rebellious as his surrogate brother. Both love music.. Enemies Smoker: Smoker once got in Rays way when he was gonna catch a 10,000,000. Since then he has hated him. History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Vs Mr. 1. (Lost) Vs. Chris. (Won. Let him) Vs. Randy (Win) vs Randy 2 (Draw) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Swordsmen Category:Musician Category:Red Falcon Randy Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Human Category:Red Falcon Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male